thefireflyerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashai Penman
Ashai is the main character of 'The Fire Flyer'. She is an Elf who brings peace to the land of Bracawea, with the help of an unlikely friend. Background Ashai is the youngest child of Lyson and Tabitha Masters, and their only daughter. She grew up hating her father for his involvement in attacking innocent Flyers, for she wished for the war to be over, for there to be peace. After witnessing two Flyers being taken down, Ashai finds a newly hatched baby Flyer in the forest near her home, and, realising he's an orphan, takes him home. The next day, she takes the baby for a 'walk' (him being concealed in a makeshift case, with the top open). She quietly tells him where they are and who lives where, but some of the town's inhabitants hear her. When she arrives home, she is confronted by Lyson, who, after a long argument, disowns her in disgrace. She is hurt internally by his words, and her friends (Micah and Milaro) take her and the Flyer in. She raises the Flyer (finding out he can breathe fire, she changes his species' name to Fire Flyer), and at a week old, she gives him a name - Jocabi . She hears Jocabi speak his first word - 'Ashai' - when he is a month old, and Ashai relinquishes her fear of heights when they go for a flight together. She soon becomes engaged to, and marries, Milaro. He proposes when they are creating a saddle for Jocabi, and they marry a few days later, officially making her Mrs Ashai Penman. Then, she spends time in jail and is tortured, when someone spots Jocabi in the woods. They see Ashai too, but they can't see her properly, so a meeting is held. Lyson blames Ashai, and she is jailed for a night and tortured for information about Jocabi the next day. She reveals nothing, and is eventually released. Just an hour later, she and Jocabi are forced to flee when Lyson sees her and Jocabi together. They flee to the mountains, where some other Flyers and Fire Flyers are hiding in caves. At first, they act coldly towards Ashai, thinking she will betray them, but she soon wins some of them over, asking them to join her in her bid to find peace. She soon convinces Jocabi to secretly take her back, so she can make arrangements to create the peace treaty with the Elves of Asrolta. She is successful, and she, Jocabi, and the Penmans go on a journey across the country to gather more followers, heading towards the capital city, Filau. She and Jocabi then have a battle with Wenra, a large Draygona that the King (Cormati Carloe) has made an alliance with - Cormati has twisted Wenra's mind and believes he is the only one who should be able to control Flyers in any way, and this is why he orders Wenra to kill them. However, they end up killing Wenra instead. After the battle, Ashai is stabbed in the back by the King, and she wakes up a week later at the Canersons' holiday house in Filau, being tended to by Mrs Canerson - it turns out Leo's mother is a reknowned healer. Luckily, Mrs Canerson is able to get to Ashai's wounds quickly as the Canersons had followed the Penmans to make sure they were ok. Because of her quick work, Ashai's wounds are not nearly as bad as they could have been, and have healed significantly because of both her work and an Elf's ability to heal quickly from most injuries (just as Ashai quickly managed to heal a broken rib she gained on the way to Filau after she and Jocabi crashed). Ashai immediately wishes to go see the King, despite protests from everyone that she is still recovering. They reluctantly give in, but Milaro insists he help her walk, and she accepts. They confront the King, who is terrified as it turns out Jocabi had thrown him against a wall after he attacked Ashai. He quickly gives in and agrees to stand down from the throne, giving it to his daughter, Elowa, who is more considerate and accepting than her father, and she puts the treaty into effect. Ashai, the Penmans, the Canersons and Jocabi return to Asrolta and inform everyone of the good news. Ashai goes on to have two children, the first of which (a daughter) is born in the Epilogue. Personality Ashai is kind and considerate of others. She is interested in mythology, and becomes even more so after finding Jocabi, meeting some Faeries and coming face to face with a Tremon. Even though she has never been a mother, she knows that her feelings towards Jocabi are those that a mother feels for her child, showing her motherly instincts. She always stands up for what she believes in, defending the Flyers up to the point where she makes the Elves create a peace treaty with them. While she can be naive at times, she is, for the most part, very mature. She stands up for Milaro when her father insults him, and Milaro actually has to stop her from attacking Lyson. After being disowned, she has to be more grown up than ever before, to stay strong and to take care of Jocabi. Appearance Ashai is 5ft 5in tall, and has long black hair that stops halfway between her shoulders and elbows. She has kind grey-blue eyes and a heart-shaped face. Milaro always describes her as beautiful, although many of the men in town think she is simply average, even her own father, saying: "Why would Milaro fall in love with that girl? He has terrible taste," to which a local, Harruss, replies, "Lyson! She's your daughter! And besides, Milaro has the right to marry whomever he wants to." From the age of 22 onwards, she has a thin scar in the middle of her lower back, from when she is stabbed by King Cormati. Abilities Ashai has the power to calm her loved ones down, but only as long as she is touching them. She first demonstrates this power with Jocabi, keeping him calm when they first meet, and later with Milaro, when he is worried about a premonition. Both times she used her power unknowingly - thus far, she has never used it consciously. Hersa eventually tells Ashai that it is something all Elves can do with their partners and children if the child/partner is upset, angry or scared. Relationships 'Lyson Masters' Lyson is Ashai's father. Right at the very beginning of the book, we see that they have a strained relationship, which ends with Lyson disowning Ashai as his daughter. He despises her as she does not show the same interest in hunting and eradicating the Flyers he does, and he believes her to be an oddity. 'Tabitha Masters' Tabitha's relationship with her daughter is a loving one. She defends her daughter from her father, and is furious when she finds out Lyson has disowned their daughter. She happily supports Ashai when she finds out she wants to put a treaty into effect. 'Micah Grenich' Micah is Ashai's best friend, and later sister-in-law. The girls have been extremely close since they met when Ashai was 4, nearly 5, years old, and have become practically inseperable. Micah fully supports Ashai and Jocabi, and loves Jocabi as a nephew. 'Milaro Penman' Milaro is Micah's twin brother, and later Ashai's boyfriend then husband. Ashai loved Milaro when they were thirteen years old, and has loved him since. Milaro didn't discover his feelings for Ashai until he was 22 years old, and didn't act on those feelings until 6 months later, when Micah informed him of Ashai's love for him, having only just found out herself. They married only a week after beginning their relationship. They later had children, sometime after the events of The Fire Flyer. 'Jocabi' Jocabi is a Fire Flyer who is found by Ashai and brought in as her own. Ashai finds him when he is just a hatchling. They become extremely close, even going as far as to treat each other as mother and son. They protect each other with their lives throughout the book, and love each other greatly. Category:Elf